1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retaining devices, and more particularly to a retaining device securely retaining expansion cards in a computer enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems typically include a motherboard for mounting at least one microprocessor and other application specific integrated circuits (ASICS) such as memory controllers, input/output (I/O) controllers and the like. Most motherboards have slots for attachment of additional adapter cards to provide additional functions for the computer system. Typical adapter cards include memory cards, sound cards, graphics cards, and the like. If a personal computer is moved to another location or sustains external shock, the attached adapter cards are prone to be loosened or detached from the slots of the motherboard. Accordingly, the adapter cards must be securely retained in position.
A retaining device to that end is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,483. The retaining device comprises a pressing plate, an end of which is rotatably attached to the rear plate. In assembly, an opposite end of the pressing plate is attached to a rear plate with a screw. The pressing plate presses slot covers of expansion cards, thereby securing the expansion cards to the rear plate. However, the structure of the retaining device is unduly complex, and this reduces efficiency when assembling the expansion cards to the retaining device.